


Catnip

by FiendishLamb



Series: Jisoo's kittens [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Choi Seungcheol, Cat Hybrid Yoon Jeonghan, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, Jisoo gets upset but not really, M/M, Multi, This only took an hour, there's no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Jisoo doesn't like what happens whenever his lovers use catnip.





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I wrote this, sorry if it sucks.

What the hell? Jisoo would've asked that but no one was around. He stared in awe at the mess that filled his house. This was not the sight he wanted to see after a long shift at work. The couch was flipped backwards, cushions thrown on the floor along with a blanket. One of the curtains had somehow ended up on the television and the lamp was laying on the ground, Jisoo hoped the lightbulb hadn't broken.

He stepped over the mess on the floor to walk to the kitchen. Where were his kittens?

He wanted to be surprised by the state the kitchen was in, but after he saw the living room, he kind of expected this. There were pans stacked on the table, like someone had tried making a tower out of them. He noticed the fruit on the counter, apples, oranges, mangos, a pineapple, all had chopsticks stuck in them. Why? He already knew why.

“Yoon Jeonghan! Choi Seungcheol!” He called out, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. They'd show up eventually. He sighed, setting his bag down next to the fruit he was sure was ruined by now. He opened the dishwasher, taking out the odd items of clothing that he knew would be stuck inside. Underwear, hats, collars, pants, two stuffed toys, all crammed in there. Sometimes his hybrids made him want to rip his hair out.

Setting the damp clothes in the sink, next to the poor, poor fruit, he walked back out into the living room, on his way to the bathroom. The bathroom was always hit the hardest.

Upon entry he was met with a pleasant scent. It was a mix of his shampoo and body wash, he wanted to cry. The whole room was covered in soap. The toilet, the mirror, the counter, the floor. He could make out footprints in the suds on the floor. The bathtub was fairly clear though, only the empty bottles of soaps laid there. He didn't even walk in, knowing his socks would get wet and he'd slip (it had happened more than once). There was toothpaste smeared on the faucet and face cleanser next to it, the bottle empty.

He would never really understand why his beloved hybrids felt the need to destroy his house while he was away. They were usually so well behaved, sure they had their moments, but this was just a little too much. They talked about it, made a deal even. Jisoo would stop buying the catnip if they ruined the house. It worked for a while. They were good. Until today apparently.

Jeonghan would always tell him he couldn't help it, it made him hyper, but got all whiny when Jisoo refused to buy it. Seungcheol wasn't as bad as Jeonghan when he played with it, but when they played together Jisoo knew it got crazy. The mess would always tell the story.

Jisoo made his way towards where he knew his kittens would be hiding. He knew they didn't really mean to mess up the house, they would both get teary-eyed every time Jisoo found what they had done, apologising over and over again. He could never get too mad at them. They had to clean it up anyways.

He opened the door to his room (it was taken over by his two lovers a long time ago, but he still likes to call it his own). He wasn't surprised when he didn't see them, he was just glad his sheets weren't torn up like last time. He walked to his closet, opening it suddenly. He never knew how the both of them could squeeze in there with his clothes.

Two sets of big brown eyes stared up at him and his heart melted. He kept his composure, though.

“Hey babies,” He watched as they both turned their gazes away guiltily. They knew what they had done. “Did you have fun while I was at work?” Jeonghan gulped, burying himself farther in one of Jisoo's shirts.

“We, uh, played with the catnip today.” Seungcheol spoke quietly, unsurely. Jisoo never knew why they got so afraid when they did something wrong. He never hit them, or gave them some unruly punishment, but they were still scared. Jisoo guessed they just really hated sleeping on the couch.

“I could tell.” Jisoo crouched, getting on the eye level of the two older men. “I don't think the fruits liked what you did to them though.” He joked lightly.

“That was Seungcheol.” Jeonghan peeked his head back out, only to receive a kick to the shin from Seungcheol. He let out a noise of surprise and pain. Jisoo grabbed the attacker's leg, giving him a glare. He didn't like it when they fought.

“The soap was Jeonghan.” Seungcheol suddenly retorted.

“The couch was Seungcheol.”

“The lamp was Jeonghan!” Seungcheol raised his voice.

“Seungcheol put the stuff in the dishwasher!” Jeonghan copied the oldest.

“It don't care who did what.” Jisoo tried to stop their bickering. “You're both going to clean it up.” He got two very convincing pouts in return.

“Shua,” Jeonghan whined, moving just enough to where he could drape himself over his owner. “I'm really tired.” The glare Seungcheol sent his way was obvious.

“I'm sure you are,” Jisoo reached up to run a hand through the Persian's long hair. “But the only place you'll be sleeping is the couch if you don't get my soap off the bathroom floor.” That got Jeonghan moving. He kissed the other man on the forehead before he walked out of sigh, watching as his pearl-white tail swished in annoyance.

One look was all it took for Seungcheol to get up as well. Jisoo did the same to him as he did to Jeonghan, a kiss on the forehead.

“Where is it?” Jisoo didn't need to elaborate. Seungcheol reached behind the clothes they were hiding in to pull out a half filled plastic jar. “You used half of it?” Jisoo knew they usually only used a fourth at most.

“It had been a while, and we kind of spilled it.” Seungcheol answered, embarrassed. He handed the jar to his lover. “I'm sorry about the house.” He left after that, quick to get out of the tense situation. 

“I love you!” He yelled loud enough for the both of them to hear. They could be a pain in the ass, but he wouldn't trade them for the world. He was terribly whipped for the both of them. He was glad they felt the same way about him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'd love feedback!!


End file.
